Marshall's Cut
It was a splendid day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Chase and Marshall were playing tag. Marshall: I'm gonna get you, Chase!! Chase: I don't see that happening, buddy!! The two pups laughed. It wasn't long until Marshall tripped on something and tumbled into a thorny bush. Chase: Oh no!! Marshall! Are you OK, buddy?! Marshall: *sniff* N-No! *starts crying* Chase knew he had to do something. The only questions was: What? Chase: *gets idea* I know what to do! Chase then started yapping until he caught the attention of James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle, who came outside immediately. Twilight: Now what are you yapping at? Chase: Marshall's hurt! Twilight: *eyes widen* Thanks for telling me right away! Chase led Twilight over to Marshall, who was bawling his eyes out on the ground. Twilight picked Marshall up and started cradling him like a baby. Twilight: Aw poor baby! Did that mean thorny bush scratch you? Marshall: *sniff* Uh-huh. Twilight took Marshall inside and got out the first aid kit. Twilight: Don't worry, snookums. Mommy's dealt with these kinds of things before. *takes out a spray bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a cotton ball, and a box of Wiggles Band-aids* Mommy will fix it. First, Twilight dabbed Marshall's cut with the cotton ball. Then she readied the hydrogen peroxide. Twilight: Now this will sting a little. *sprays some on the cut* Marshall: *winces in pain* Twilight: *holds up the band aid box* Now we'll just put one of these on to make the cut all nice and clean. *puts a band aid on* All better. Well, what a brave boy! *kisses him on the head* Marshall: *smiles* After Twilight fixed Marshall's cut, James, CJ, and Ryder came home after a trip to the movies to see "Paddington". James: Hi, everybody! We're home! Frank: Hey, welcome back!! Joey: How was the movie? CJ: It was cool. Ryder: And hilarious!!! James: *sees Marshall's band aid* What happened to you? Twilight: He fell into a thorny bush. He's OK now. Marshall: *motions for James to pick him up* James: *picks him up* How did that happen? Twilight: He tripped on something. Rocky: And we found out what! Ryder: What'd you find, Rocky? Chase: *shows them a familiar stuffed duck* James: *gasps* Hey! That belongs to Joe! Just then, Joe showed up with two bags of groceries. Joe: I'm back! Ryder: Um, Joe, *shows him the duck* is this yours? Joe: Yes. Why did you ask? CJ: Marshall supposedly tripped on it while playing tag with Chase. Joe: *gasps* Boris!! *takes the duck from Ryder* Do you realize what you've done?! *imitates duck quacking in question* You made Marshall fall and hurt himself! You're grounded, mister! Joe angrily took his toy upstairs to his room, leaving everyone laughing. James: Oh Joe, you are a riot!! James, Ryder, and CJ then turned to the camera. Ryder: Well, we hope you enjoyed the show. CJ: Now it's time for us to go! James: Peace! *shows the viewers a peace hand sign while his buddies do the same* ~'THE END'~ Category:Episodes Focusing On Marshall Category:Crying Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14